Alexcar3000
Summary |-|Profile Pic= |-|Older Profile Pic= |-|9001K™ Technicolor™ アレックス= T o o l a z y t o w r i t e o n e. ---- My theme songs? Probably a bunch of DBO songs. There's also these two: * Alex swooces right in! * Alex prepares his Spectrum of Blue attack! Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At the very least Impossible to Define Memetic Tier+l+o+t+s+o+f+p+l+u+s+e+s+ with copyspaghetti. Surely Untierable with regular memes. More surely Undefinable with common, every day shitposts. Most surely far, far, F A R , F A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A R higher! while in combat ♦ Should be comparable to his namesakes's lesser forms as well (of course, before they became Statless too). Name: Alexcar3000, Alexander, Alex, Ale, Murder-chan or Plant-chan Chan (Thanks to mexican name magic. Whoo!) Origin: Dunno. Been everywhere. Gender: Boy Age: Probably too young to be on this site (still a kid, after all). (But who cares) ♦ If you can guess my age I'll give you a cookieeeeee. Classification: Shitposter, Goku Fanboy, Undertrash, 4chan User, Pokémon Master, Internaut (Been on the Deep Web too... or did he?), Gamer, Pirate (See what I did there? aRR!), probably an SCP, Professional Loli Predator (Xali990 and Ryukama probably agree with this), MaixTrunks shipper (Both) Powers and Abilities: Immunity to Soul Manipulation (It is unknown what would happen if he gets it back. It is theorized that his SOUL is actually the Internet itself, that could explain why he gets an incommensurable boost in power when he comes in contact with it), Immortality (Type 8 due what is stated above), , Decent Drawing Skills, Terrible Storytelling Skills (Everyone either died by literal meteor showers or found the Dragon Balls (Sometimes both) at the end of all his Middle School stories), Limited Ki Manipulation (Trained in Karate-Do Shotokan), Determination, Willpower, Procrastination (Intentional), Average Sandwich Manipulation, Limited Piano Manipulation (Can play it for half a second before the Piano bursts into flames) |''' Immeasurable Ki, Immeasurable Spiral Power, Immeasurable Taikyoku, Immeasurable DETERMINATION, Immeasurable WILLPOWER, Immortality (Unknown), Flawless Sandwich Manipulation, Piano Manipulation (He was lucky enough), Data Manipulation, Shitposting, Thread Derailing, Meme Creation and Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Chillness (doing such thing as "pissing him off" is actually a feat on itself, as he's pretty chill all the time, even on situations that can make any other "human" being ragequit instantly), (Exponentially increases himself in ways that are not supposed to be possible, or even as an impossible idea of any sort. This makes his actual abilities just unable to being pin down, as he can always pull all the bullshit he wants out of his ass). POS-KI and PURITY, Path Maker, Powers and Abilities Protection, Saving of the Stats, Just-Fun-This-Is-Fun! Aura, Anti-Meanie Powahs, among other things '''(in both forms) Attack Potency: Technically is Tiered as Human level, however, that is bullshit and he knows it. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown (His day-to-day shitposts are comparable to TUCQ. One of his """""""memes""""""" made Ryukama question his life, his sanity, his reason to live and the fate of this site) Speed: Technically is Tiered as Human level, however, speedblitzing the inner-concept of speedblitzing says otherwise. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown (Uploads gorillion bajillion yottametric shit tons of memes at an alarming speed) Lifting Strength: Enough to lift his butt off the chair (Sometimes), higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown. At least The Most Irrelevant and Bulshittiest Lifting Strength You Will Ever See, so bullshit in fact, he is only giving those names to bullshit it more as he's been classified as Untierable so he technically shouldn't have that, but a fuck is yet needed to be given. Striking Strength: Technically is Tiered as Human level, but it's enough to punch away logic with his feet. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown (Casually dealt 999^666^666^666 damage to the fake TUCQ in a single strike) Durability: Technically is Tiered as Athlete level (Survived his own shenanigans), but nuh-huh, not getting even tickled by reality's own implosion thanks to N-Alex's shenanigans says otherwise. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown (Fought Azathoth multiple times); Impossible to permanently kill due to bullshit and also as long as The Internet, and every. single. meme. exists. Stamina:'''Stamina levels have been '''Tiered as Sub-Human level when it comes to homework, but that is uther bulllshit because he literally chilled a shitton of time in the deepest parts of Homework Hell, and managed to get along with all of their Demon Overlords (via beating the crap out of them, probably), so we can assure you it is even higher (Can casually walk hundreds of meters under a temperature of 47ºC and 80% humidity while carrying a 10kg+ schoolbag without having drank a single drop of water in days (He often forgets to to that). Can shitpost all day, no problem. Cleared Dragon Ball Online's CC 100 Floor Dungeon/BOSS monster battle dungeon, for reference, this is the floor number 45. Also, he's hyperactive), he's also very, VEEEEERY determined and tenacious, he never seems to stop, it's comparable to N-Alex's stamina. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown. Will keep going as long as memes exist (They feed his SOUL, which is theorized to be the Internet itself), but due to him chillin' even in the Memeless Palace, that is also bullshit Range: Said to probably be only a couple of meters by jump kicking, and his lack of SOUL makes it look impossible for him to have any practical range, but he freakin does have a big range. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown. How big was the Internet again? Standard Equipment: More than 300GB worth of memes (Including vidya gaems), Lots of overdue homework, Multiple sandwiches, His inventions, Chanclas, Knife (actually, it's just a toy, but pretend it's real), Fifty gallons of horchata, Alexander {(I have his phone number, does that count?)}, a Pikachu and a Goku plushie (letal weapons), Many Pokémon (what? list them all? nah~ here's my champ), honks, an edgy plant, life sized Teddy bears, box of scraps, box of stickers, box of toys, box of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, box of Tazos, box of dank memez, box of sphagetti, box of hats, box of cute lil' spiders, box of spoons, Buru Chokoretto, terribly charismatic ducks, Sword of Omens, Beyblades, latin memes, an army of Battle Cats, M.U.G.E.N., , OVO, , temmies (deadlY!!!111!!oneELeV3N), pingu , blueberry bubblegums, more overdue homework (thanks Satan), nuk everyting button, stick with poop on it, dog , cat , muffin button! , this fucking cat , awa de uwu, the cat again , Sword of JBW , chuch nors, pink p00p, pyromaniac bread toast , more shit, way more shit, danger goose, a weapon to surpass metal gear, lots of more shit, etc., etcyetc., etctyetcyetcect., gei vampire , goku , more etcs., Super Shenron (he's good friends with him c:), even more etcs. and more crap. Intelligence: Above Average (That's what his therapist said... jk), Immense (When it comes to DB and shitposting, as he helped TUCQ reach its actual state. Invented Alemathics. Knows the secrets of the Illuminaty, otherwise known as Doritos. Worked at Area 51 and the secret Area 69 4/20, he knows the secrets of the Reptilians, the Anunnaki, the Greys, the Covenant, the Forerunners, the Siths, the Jedi, the Saiya-jin, the Frost Demons, the Chozo, the Metroids, the Space Pirates, the Irken Empire, the Magical Space Cats, and other ayy lmaos. Managed to evade a million quadrillion years ban), he also can easily understand the Undefinable and the Statless. Said to get higher with equipment and |''' '''Unknown but really way far further over the highest higher higheru Weaknesses: Homework (It kills him from the insiiiide), Needles (Only because he doesn't want to break one with his butt), Worms (He thinks cockroaches are cool tho, but spiders are better), Fujoshis (pls save me from them) |''' The lack of memes may bore him for a while, after that, he'll simply go and play some vidya gaems for 12 hours '''Key: IRL aka Souless aka w/o Internet | JBW aka Contact of Soul aka w/ Internet 'Notable Attacks/Techniques/Inventions:' *'Wascop:' A secret mayan technique that allows the user to inflict pain similar to that of an inyection. This applies to every single attack he makes. *'Chancletazo:' A powerful attack learned from his mother that allows the user to summon La Chancla to use it as a weapon. *'Kamehameha:' An immensely powerful wave of Ki. Learned the technique while watching an episode of Dragon Ball, but sadly.. his poor TV exploded... along with a good chunk of his neighborhood ({Don't worry, nobody got hurt!}). *'Vectored Hokuto Senjukai-ken:' Spawns multiple vectors and delivers 1,000 strikes, all aimed at unique preassure points ("Why does he have vectors?", you ask? Well, he made them with his Ki!) *'Toki no Vectored Hokuto Senjukai-ken:' Spawns multiple vectors and delivers 1,000 strikes, all aimed at unique preassure points, while Time-Skipping (You explode when time is being skipped. How? Well). *'Shitpost:' A super special technique where he fills entire threads with cancer before you can even reply to any of them. Mastered the technique by doing this. *'Page and Wiki Erasure:' *'Time Stands By:' Ultimate time stop technique. It stops all forms and meanings of time. The flow of time, all the clocks in the existence or non-existence, any and all concepts of time, even inner ones "stands by". Time ceases to work in all forms possible and impossible, imaginable or unimaginable. *'Time Goes By:' Ultimate time erasure technique. Time "goes", as in, it "ceases to be", it completely erases all forms and meanings of time. The flow of time, all the clocks in the existence or non-existence, any and all concepts of time, even inner ones "goes by". Time ceases to be in all forms possible and impossible, imaginable or unimaginable. *'Space of End:' Ultimate space stop (yes, stop) technique. All "space" reaches to their destiny instantly. There is no space anymore, because everything has reached to its end, their destination. So, all speed, distance, etc., becomes useless as it is not needed anymore to reach to an end you want to reach, which means, you're gonna get punched in the face regardless of your speed or distance. *'Space of No:' Ultimate space erasure technique. Space becomes a "no", which means, it is not space, there is no space anymore. All conceps of distance, speed or acceleration become less than mere nothingness. And, much like the time techniques, it does it at both natural conceptual/outer-conceptual and inner-conceptual levels, and all of their forms possible and impossible, imaginable or unimaginable. *'Random Thing That Looks Cool But Is Completely Useless:' It does nothing. You can only stare at it. *'Universal Mass Destruction Device:' Invented by him while working at Area 51. This scientific apparatus destroys all matter in the Universe in a single planck time, inflicting at least Universal levels of damage to his opponents. *'Universal Space-Time Destruction Device:' An advanced version of his old invention, this one was developed while he was working at Area 69 4/20. This thing can destroy all of time and space instantly, inflicting at least Multiversal levels of damage to his opponents. *'Ropesaw:' If there are chainsaws, why not make a ropesaw too? The concept is very simple: the rope vibrates at ridiculously high speeds while having tiny little knifes attached to it. Those vibrations are set at an especific frequency which makes the ropesaw easily phase through the user without doing any harm. *'Ultra-High Density Rapid Plasma Cannon:' See the Sun? Well, he can shot microscopic balls of "compressed" energy with this thing (a lot of them). The energy contained in those balls greatly surpasses the energy of a million exploding Suns. Created by accident when he put a tennis ball inside a microwave (for exactly 4:20 minutes). *'Magnetic Arranger:' Invented while trying to make a better GameBoy battery. This thing is capable of arranging any kind of magnetical forces, from the magnetic field of the tiniest of magnets, to the entirety of the magnetical field of entire planets with ease. *'Food Radar:' Invented when he got too lazy to walk all the way to the kitchen for some snacks. This thing not only detects any kind of tasty foods in any Universe and Timeline, it also teleports them directly to his hand in absolutely perfectly perfect conditions. *'Tra-P:' Invented just for the lols. A trap designed to be tripped on. It may take the form of a solid, non-slippery object or replace the floor itself, depending on the situation. Its properties are set to seemingly impossible levels of slipperiness, a single touch at any angle with any object, whether it be the naked hand or even a wooden stick, will cause the one who touched it to fall into an infinite loop of slipping. The only way to shut off the trap is to do so with a remote control specifically made to control Tra-P. *'Tra-P CTRL:' A remote control specifically made to control Tra-P. Requires 4 AAA batteries. *'Spectrum of Blue Ultra Super Laser Cannon:' A big big BIG laser cannon made from the power of Alex' 1st most favorite color, blue. It inherents all the powers from anything that is within the spectrum of blue. *'Spectrum of Pink Giga Mega Saw Blade:' A big big BIG "psionic blade" made from the power of Alex' 2nd most favorite color, pink. This blade is a pulsating sword that has an spinning aura that can cut through virtually anything, as long as Alex wants it to be cut. It inherents all the powers from anything that is within the spectrum of pink. *'True Spectrum of the Combined Might of Pink/Blue Ultimate Laser Blade:' A big big big big big big big big B I G ! Laser super duper sword that also spins and shoots cannons with more swords and more lasers in it. It is the absolutestest absolutely coolest and most amazing fantabuloustatic pink/blue lasered blade there is. It inherents all the powers from anything that is within the spectrum of the mightiest duo of pink and blue. *'Laser Sword:' A sword that shoots lasers. *Pew Pew Pew* Fire! Fire! *Pew Pew Pew* *'Sword Sword:' A sword that shoots swords. *'Sword Sword MKII:' A sword that shoots sworded swords. *'Sword Sword Laser:' A sword that shoots swords that shoots laser sworded swords. *'Sword Sword Laser Gun:' A sword that shoots swords that shoots laser sworded swords that shoots guns. *'Hyper Sword Sword Laser Gun Bomb:' A sword that shoots swords that shoots laser sworded swords that shoots guns that have Universal Mass Destruction Devices attached to them with duct tape. *'Legendary Super Duper Sword Sword Laser Gun Hyper Bomber:' A sword that shoots all of the above at the same time. And also has Universal Space-Time Destruction Devices orbiting around it and can be fired at his command. *'Ultimate and Perfect, Superior and Hyperior, Heavenly and Transcendental Legendary Super Duper Cosmos Piercing Sword Sword Laser Gun Hyper Bomber:' All of the above turned into a gigantic mecha that plays this song upon activation. This mecha is fueled with an amalgamation of Ki, DETERMINATION and Spiral Power (And also an immeasurable amount of Taikyoku, because wynaut) which comes from Alex himself. POS-KI and PURITY: SAVING Faculties POS-KI = Negative values of KI. It's a little complicated to explian, but I'm sure you understand! *'Shield of Innumerable Paths' 無数のパスのシールド (lit. Shield of Innumerable Paths) Ale creates a shield that protects anything that needs to be protected. Battle usage: Creates a barrier that prevents any actions, such as damage, etc. *'The Saving of the Loved' 愛しの保存 (lit. The Saving of the Loved) Ale transfers his desires into reality. Such as: disable the feeling of pain and damage. Battle usage: Prevents target from dealing and/or receiving damage, status aliments, etc. *'The Circumstances of Death Evanesce' 死消えていくの経緯 (lit. The Circumstances of Death Evanesce) Ale unables anyone to die. Battle usage: HP can't go lower than 1. *'Battling Attitude: Undo the Event of Despair' 態度を戦う： 絶望のイベントを元に戻します (lit. Battling Attitude: Undo the Event of Despair) Ale undoes the bad events that were thought inevitable before, such as someone dying, someone getting hurt, something else bad hapening, etc. Battle usage: Undoes damage, status aliments, etc. *'Battling Attitude: Undo Reenactment' 態度を戦う： 元に戻すの再現 (lit. Battling Attitude: Undo Reenactment) Ale prevents things from having the same effects when used many times. If a thing doesn't not work, he makes it work. If something works, but it's bad, he makes it not work. Others * Do you want to SPAR with me? ~ Alexcar3000 (talk) Notable Victories: Ataberksins Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (kicked his ass for promoting the Genocide Route) FanofRPGs (traumatized him with a """""""meme"""""") Roun12 (turned him into a topkek) Ryukama (with his """""""meme""""""") The Living Tribunal1 Zengenbenldamdwqnqsdwqdgqwsd7fwqs6wq (Yeh) Wikia's Spam Filter Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alexander (Anti-Broken Trinity) (In a shitposting contest) (They both sent their judges to the psychiatric hospital, so nobody won) Statless Aleversal LV: Unknown. Shitposts are too gud. before getting to this level, they were Tiered as Impossible to Define Memetic Tendencies(insert teh pluses hereeee), then they broke the freakin' Tiering Structure and got catalogued as Untierable, but then he broke even that and was said to be Undefinable, he however, broke that as well and was revealed as Statless-n-whatnot. Awesomites don't reach at his level as far as the knowing goes. He says he is simply abovy, but we dunno. He surely is far, far, F A R , F A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A R higher than that! when in batteru ♦ This will sound spoop but he's as strong if not STRONKER than our little cut demon. Powahs aka Sick Skillz (actually not powahs but skillz): Shitposting That's it. Ur welcoom C: Okno. Here's the reaaal deal! But we don't want for the other peepuls to see gibberish so we'll simplify things (if it sounds too serious we're sorry but it's the only way to TD:DR it for non-statless ones :'c respect them.. they are poor stupid peepl, huh-oh that sounded mean sorry non-statless! τωτ) Sick Skillz: REDACTED ATK Powah: REDACTED. He is able to casually slap the cheeki breeki out of any Statless. DEF Powah: REDACTED. No one has been able to inflict any sort of damage on him so far. We can assume either 2 things: 1) He lacks the Inner-Concepts and Characteristics to be damaged. or 2) He's not lacking them, they are simply too fucking strong to be affected by beings not at his level. or 3) A combination of the 2. Yes, he's weird. ♦ There's a 3rd option? He's a "Path Maker", if there is simply no possible way for something to happen, and no matter if the situation seems as hopeless as it can be. He's always able to find a way. Contrary of N-Alex, who's a "Path Killer", who ALSO always finds a way to kill. SPE Powah: REDACTED STR Powah: REDACTED SOU Powah: REDACTED PSI Powah: REDACTED Suff: REDACTED 'TECH:' REDACTED Category:Aleverse Category:Characters Category:"Humans" Category:Good Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Procrastinators Category:Chill Category:My Name is Weird Category:I Am My Own Waifu Category:Males Category:Boys Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Real Life Category:4Chan Category:Internet Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:Area 51 Category:White House Category:Area 69 4/20 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Untierable Category:Undefinable Category:Statless Category:Ki Users Category:DETERMINATION Category:WILLPOWER Category:SPIRAL POWER Category:TAIKYOKU Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Knife Users Category:Toys Category:Shitposter Category:Extreme Shitposter Category:Shitpost Users Category:Shitposts in Real Life Category:Funposter Category:Funpost Users Category:Meme Users Category:MLG Users Category:Chancla Users Category:Google Chrome Users Category:Mechas Category:Supreme Mecha Category:Gun Users Category:Laser Users Category:Gun Blade Users Category:Laser Gun Blade Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Category:Spaghetti Category:Sandwich Users Category:Freezer Users Category:Cooler Users Category:Food Category:Nerf Gun Users Category:Super Soaker Users Category:Plushie Users Category:Fluff Users Category:Cat Users Category:Explosives Category:Explosions Category:More Explosions Category:Even More Explosions Category:Too Many Explosions Category:Bomb Users Category:Beyblade Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Cup Noodles Category:Microwave Users Category:Rainbow Users Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Master Category:Lucario/Riolu is best poke Category:Did I Mention Explosions? Category:Whatever Category:Useless Stuff Users Category:Add More Explosions Category:There Is No Such Thing As Enough Explosions Category:Sadists Category:It Probably Is Category:Meh Not Really Category:Useless Category #215498479 Category:What Is a Category Category:IN REDACTION PROCESS Category:WIP